1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a data transmission technology. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a high-speed data transmission interface circuit and a design method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of time, Internet has become one of the main media for people's communication. With the evolution of technology, the transmission rate in an internet has been increased greatly and a lot of data can be exchanged and spread around the world through Internet quickly. Between two hosts, the function of data input and output can be reached by configuring the hardware, such as a network card, a switch device and a network wire and setting various parameters according to various data transmission standard. Different hardware devices and software specifications will decide a speed of data transmission in a network.
When the demand for speed is increased, the cost of the hardware device is increased accordingly. In a transmission interface, a host is usually connected to a cable for transmission by an interface complied with a standard like as an attachment unit interface (AUI), or an extended attachment unit interface (XAUI). In recent years, a higher-speed reduced pin extended attachment unit interface (RXAUI) has been considered significantly. However, a transmission medium, direct attach cable (DAC) used between the reduced pin extended attachment unit interfaces increases a hardware cost of a network system greatly due to a price factor. Therefore, it is difficult for a high-speed data transmission to coexist with a low cost.
Therefore, it is an urgent problem for the industry to solve that how one new high-speed data transmission interface circuit and a design method thereof are designed so that a data transmission interface circuit has advantages of a high-speed data transmission and a low cost.